


Getting Comfortable

by ClothesBeam



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Eddie can’t sleep. The symbiote helps.





	Getting Comfortable

Eddie huffed and grumbled as he turned onto his other side once again, still unable to get to sleep. He sat up to punch his pillow a few times before flopping back down on it. He sighed loudly and scratched his ass.

When it seemed he’d settled for the moment, the symbiote surrendered to gravity again and let themself pool into the spaces between Eddie’s lung and ribs. They could feel Eddie was exhausted, not in the hungry way, just in the way that his body and brain needed to conduct maintenance. The symbiote could do this for them, of course, though the autonomic systems in Eddie’s body were much more energy efficient, and they knew Eddie could only stand eating so much in a day.

Eddie kicked out at the blanket, pushing it further down the bed, and sighed again. All the symbiote could make out from him was an incessant buzz of random thoughts and feelings. This always happened when Eddie wrote right up until bedtime. Which was… always.

The symbiote spread their awareness to connect more intimately with their host. They tried to soothe Eddie, but ended up just making him start scratching at wherever they were most concentrated under their skin. The symbiote became aware that no matter how they tossed and turned, a discomfort persisted in their shoulders and neck.

The symbiote thinking about this only brought it back to Eddie’s attention, who half-heartedly tried to beat the pillow into a more acceptable shape again. It didn’t make a difference for more than about two seconds. The symbiote took control of their hand and smacked the pillow clean off the bed.

Eddie made a soft sound of complaint, but he didn’t have time to actually say anything since the symbiote immediately sent part of themself out of Eddie’s shoulder blades to fill the gap the pillow had failed to.

They felt Eddie stiffen, felt their fingers curl as he brushed the texture of the symbiote’s body. They could tell he found it slightly unpleasant. But then Eddie relaxed again and his fingers brushed them more firmly, though still gently. A pleasant feeling of gratitude radiated from Eddie’s mind.

The symbiote felt themself rumble in response to the soft movement of fingers and the softer feelings, then felt the corner of Eddie’s mouth turn up against the part of their body that had become his pillow.

They did their best to not disturb Eddie as a tiny version of their head poked up from the part of the pillow his head wasn’t occupying. Eddie shifted his fingers and scratched the top of the symbiote’s head, between their eyes. The symbiote extended their tongue and ran the tip along the end of Eddie’s nose.

Eddie’s face scrunched up and he opened one eye. The symbiote imitated blinking at him innocently, though the fact their tongue was still hanging out may have made that difficult to believe. He pinched their tongue between his fingers lightly and the symbiote immediately retracted it, bringing their outside layer down to cover their tongue and teeth.

While their thoughts often boomed through Eddie’s head—he could be dense in many situations—this time they were quiet. It was definitely well past time to sleep.

_Mean._

“You are,” Eddie muttered as he closed his eyes again and absently rubbed the side of his face against his symbiote pillow.

They sank back into the pillow again, deciding to take the opportunity to rest as well. Keeping their mind quiet helped keep Eddie’s that way too. And that had, after all, been the goal of the exercise.

The symbiote kept still, in both mind and body. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this kind of thing in training before, they’d just always been awful at it. Almost as bad as Eddie. And at the end of the day, it was about the host, not about them.

 _A lover, not a fighter,_ Eddie managed to piece together part of a thought, then snorted.

They tried not to react defensively. It paid off when Eddie finally began to slip into a state that could be classified as sleep.

 _Not a fighter? You will see,_ they replied, mostly to themself, the promise empty.

And that was ok.


End file.
